User blog:Dr. Kahl's TRIGGERED robot/SUSHIMAXIE3's life
SUSHIMAXIE3: I still have to grind for those golden gushers.. Rascal bee: sir, we have a problem. SUSHIMAXIE3: what is it, rascal bee? rascal bee: well, your field boost is almost ou- SUSHIMAXIE3: WHAT?! WELL WE GOTTA GET TO GRINDING!!!!!!!!! lion bee: sir, calm down. SUSHIMAXIE3: well we gotta be fast before our field boost goes away! Gifted bear bee: umm, sir, you gotta chill, cause people can hear you. SUSHIMAXIE3: I doubt it. Gifted bear bee: come look... *sushimaxie3 comes to the edge of the mountain to look* SUSHIMAXIE3: oh great, your right gifted bear bee.. GIfted bear bee: well, be quiet next time. Ok? SUSHIMAXIE3: ok. Photon bee: sir, don't you think it's weird that your stuck on "star journey 1" ? SUSHIMAXIE3: well, it's because of the 5,000 haste tokens. Photon bee: wow... Onett just be really serious about pros. SUSHIMAXIE3: agreed. Gummy bee: so, boss... I heard that your always spending your honey on treats. Is there. reason why? SUSHIMAXIE3: well, it's because I need to get all my bees to level 8. Gummy bee: well, you don't need to spend all of it. SUSHIMAXIE3: well, sometimes I don't spend all of it. Puppy bee: hey, boss? SUSHIMAXIE3: yeah, puppy bee? Puppy bee: well, gifted looker bee told me one of his secrets. SUSHI MAXIE3: well, can you tell me? Puppy bee: ok, this is the secret.. GIfted looker bee always gives gummy bee a dirty look for some reason. SUSHIMAXIE3: w- gummy bee: wait what? Gifted looker bee: ummm *gummy bee flys to gifted looker bee* gifted looker bee: umm... We can talk this out.. Gummy bee: >:( gifted looker bee: ... *gummy bee slaps gifted looker bee* gifted looker bee: :( gummy bee: that's for giving me all those dirty looks! Gifted lion bee: gummy bee? Gummy bee? what is it? Gifted lion bee: why did you slap gifted looker bee? gummy bee and SUSHIMAXIE3 and puppy bee: because gifted looker bee gave gummy bee a dirty look. GIfted looker bee: BOSS, YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS. SUSHIMAXIE3: what is this? *Sushimaxie3 goes to gifted looker bee* SUSHIMAXIE3: oh... My... God... Gifted looker bee: o_0 *gifted looked bee covers his eyes and flys back into the field* SUSHIMAXIE3: NOPE. NOPE. JUST NOPE. NO NO, NOT ANY OF THAT, NO. JUST NO. Vicious bee: what was it boss? SUSHIMAXIE3: please don't ask. Vicious bee: your hiding something, aren't you? SUSHIMAXIE3: ugh fine. I saw this black like creature come out of the cave and it had glowing red eyes... Vicious bee: o_0 SUSHIMAXIE3: well? Vicious bee: ummm, no way I'm going hear that. SUSHIMAXIE3: ok. Tabby bee: umm boss? SUSHIMAXIE3: yeah? Tabby bee: I saw a Black creature with glowing red eyes come out of the cave... SUSHIMAXIE3: I did too. I have no idea what it was. Maybe I'll talk to onett about it. Tabby bee: ok. *1 hour later...* Onett: so your saying, there is a demon living in the werewolves cave with the cave monster and the werewolf? SUSHIMAXIE3: yep. Onett: I'll go see this for myself to see if your telling the truth. *5 minutes later...* Onett: OH MY GOODNESS YOU WERE RIGHT!! SUSHIMAXIE3: see? I told you. Onett: I'll go ahead and trick tunnel bear to go after him. SUSHIMAXIE3: how are you gonna trick tunnel bear?! Onett: I'll make him think the black thing with red eyes is a giant cookie he can step on. SUSHIMAXIE3: ok, good luck. *20 minutes later...* Tunnel bear: S-O T-H-E-R-E I-S A G-I-A-N-T L-I-V-I-N-G C-O-O-K-I-E I C-A-N S-T-E-P O-N? onett: yes. Tunnel bear: W-E-L-L, W-H-E-R-E I-S I-T? onett: follow me. Tunnel bear: O-K. *45 minutes later...* *Tunnel bear stomps in the black thing with red eyes* Tunnel bear: T-H-A-T W-A-S F-U-N. Onett: I bet it was. you can go now. Tunnel bear: O-K. *10 minutes later, tunnel bear was back in his tunnel* SUSHIMAXIE3: is it gone? Onett: yep. SUSHIMAXIE3: good. *3 hours later when SUSHIMAXIE3 was making honey* SUSHIMAXIE3: finally finished grinding for the day. Hacker: SUSHIMAXIE3 looks like a great person to hack and wipe their stats! >:D onett: NOPE. *onett hits him with the ban hammer banning him* SUSHIMAXIE3: time to go fight a king beetle *5 minutes later: SUSHIMAXIE3: hi dumb beetle! >:D king beetle: I'll win this time! SUSHIMAXIE3: no you won't scrub! *5 minutes later...* SUSHIMAXIE3 25% health? Oh no, it i get hit again, I lose. *king beetle leaps at him but misses!* SUSHIMAXIE3: :) *king beetle dies* SUSHIMAXIE3: a diamond egg. Nice! *a few weeks of grinding later...* Finally I can get the golden gushers! TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Blog posts